Roman and Neo oneshots
by devilnightking100
Summary: Neo stumbles toward the wrecked airship in search of Roman. No flames, they'll be deflected with Juane's shield! T for mentions of abuse and rape. Will always be marked complete, but possible updates whenever I get the itch to do so. Still taking suggestions!
1. Wreckage

_**I'm sorry, but there is no way guy as resilient as him could actually die. Here's my take on what happens, flames will be ignored and possibly removed.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Neo stumbled forward, using her umbrella as a cane. She trained her mismatched eyes onto the smoke in the distance. That was where the ship crashed. That was where she would find Roman. With the thought of her ginger friend, and really her only friend when she stopped to think about it, Neo continued forward. She had to find Roman. He was the only light in her life whether he realized it or not.

…..

The wreckage was mostly on fire, and the area was filled with smoke. Neo managed to get into the crater and start shifting through the rubble. It took about four minutes of almost continuous digging until the girl heard coughing. "Is anyone there?" came a familiar voice. Neo leapt to action, moving as fast as she could on her weakened legs. Even her aura couldn't help with the fact that it was a long fall from the ship when the red-hooded girl hit the button on her umbrella.

Neo followed the voice as it called for help. She found a larger pile of metal than the rest and began digging. Shoving sheet after sheet of airship away, she worked tirelessly until black dust erupted in her face. As soon as it cleared, a small sight of red hair and a black bowler hat came into view. Neo redoubled her efforts.

Roman squinted as the fire's light hit his eyes. Being eaten (thankfully whole) by a Grimm and then blown up had not been fun for him. The crime lord found himself cursing "Little Red" for the he-lost-count-awhile-ago time. No matter where he went or what he did, that girl always seemed to get in his way. Roman pushed those thoughts from his mind as a familiar face entered his line of sight. "Neo!" he gasped, relief flooding his systems.

He had found the girl a few years ago, starving on the streets with an abusive prick of a father. It had been one of the few confrontations in his business he didn't like. He was still a lackey at the time, running around for his boss to pick up "protection" money. When the prick had missed a payment too many on his tab, Roman had come personally.

He and the two burly men with him had busted the door open and started tearing the place up. The prick was nowhere to be seen, and Roman, being an overzealous youth at the time, had gone looking for him. He heard screaming from one of the rooms and switched his cane to rifle mode, swinging the door open loudly, startling the two occupants. What greeted him made his blood boil. The prick was on top of a barely dressed Neo, who was crying openly.

Roman took the shot and brought the girl with him. His boss gave the ginger gang kid a beating for "screwing up," and decided that as punishment, he would take care of the girl he rescued.

From that moment on, the two were practically inseparable. Roman taught Neo everything he knew about surviving on the streets, and she in turn taught him sign language so the two could communicate despite the girl being mute. The boss was surprised the girl was so loyal to Roman, and it had worried him.

He was right to be worried as the pair mounted a hostile takeover of the whole gang, easily taking it.

Roman was snapped out of his thoughts as Neo pulled him out of the wreck. He coughed a bit, but managed to smile at his friend. Neo smiled back, using her free hand to ask if he was alright.

"I'm fine, I've been through worse, you know." Roman replied, causing both to chuckle. This quickly lead to a scream of pain as Roman clutched his ribs. Neo placed her other hand around him, her worried gaze asking the question her hands couldn't. "I think I broke some ribs in the fall. I'll be alright." the crime lord reassured. Noe looked skeptical, but began helping Roman out of the crater.

 _What now?_ Neo asked.

Roman shrugged. "Well, everyone probably thinks we're dead, so we can really start over however we want." Neo nodded and helped him to sit against a tree nearby, joining him on the ground. "Has there been any place you wanted to see?" Neo tilted her head back in thought before shaking it. "Well, I hear Vacuo is lovely this time of year. Care to try our luck there?"

Neo nodded and both sat back, resting for the journey ahead. Yes, things would be rough for a while, but both new as long as they were together, they could keep doing what they did best.

Lie, steal, cheat, and survive.

 _ **So Roman and Neo are starting over. Probably won't change their ways, but would they really be Neo and Roman if they did? Review if you please, but remember what I said about flames at the top and in the summary. If I get enough support, I may do a second chapter. Until Next time!**_


	2. Tiger

**_I've decided. From here on in, I_** _**will take suggestions but this will be a Roman and Neo oneshot series. I may do AUs, but I need something to work with so I'll need details. Otherwise it will be fluffy family/friendship type stuff. I got this idea from reading something from another story. Roman was talking about punishing Neo for something she was doing he wasn't fond of and I kinda laughed. I also took some inspiration from Despicable Me.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Roman looked around the park. On their way to Vacuo, he and Neo had come across a street fair in one of the smaller towns and the girl had begged her companion to look around. Roman had reluctantly agreed, keeping an eye out for any huntsman or law enforcement.

While he was keeping an eye on the crowd, Neo was star-eyed over the stands. It had been so long since she had gotten to go to a street fair. Not since her mother died. That was also when her father had started...….. Roman must have sensed his friend's gloom because Neo felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know he can't hurt you anymore, right?" the redhead asked. Neo smiled and nodded, returning her attention to the stalls. She spotted a game stand with a large red tiger plushie in, of all things, a bowler hat. Neo pulled on Roman's sleeve, pointing the tiger out. Roman shook his head and sighed. The pair approached the booth. "How much for the red tiger?"

The man running the booth turned and regarded the pair before smirking. "Well, it's not for sale. BUT, to win it you have to knock down the little airship." he explained, pointing at the small cardboard airship just a little bit away from him. "It's easy."

 _I feel like I saw this in a movie somewhere._ Roman thought, pulling his wallet out. He was confident it wouldn't cost him too much. He never missed his shots and Neo had learned from him after all. Neo grabbed a pistol and took aim as the man started the game.

Roman instantly noticed something wrong. That airship was moving faster than Little Red with her semblance and Neo couldn't predict the movements easily, missing almost every shot. The game buzzed and Neo turned her pleading eyes onto Roman. The redhead paid the man again and the game started. The same issues as last time were present, but this time Neo hit the airship and gasped in delight. The game buzzed, signaling another loss.

"What was that? I saw her hit that!" Roman snapped.

"Well," the man began, his smirk ever-present, "You see how the little airship isn't knocked over? You know what that means? You don't get the tiger." Roman's face was falling into a deeper and deeper frown. "Uh-Oh. Someone has a frown. Better luck next time."

Roman turned to Neo who was on the verge of tears at the thought of not getting her plushie. The crime lord considered his options, then looked at the man. "Alright, my turn." Roman handed the man another lien and took a few steps back. Checking his cane, he signaled for the man to start the game. The airship started moving, and Roman fired a shot from his cane before smashing it with the hooked end.

The game exploded, the airship nowhere to be seen. Roman smirked as he walked back, picked the tiger off the rack, and handed it to Neo. "I believe that means I win?" he asked. The man nodded nervously. "Word of advice, one con-man to another. Don't go doubling your chances like that. Only Neo or I could have hit the ship to begin with so there isn't a need for the spring."

With that, Roman turned and started walking away with his companion and friend by his side, the girl hugging her bowler hat-wearing tiger to her chest and looking to who the tiger reminded her of.

 _ **IT"S SO FLUFFY! Well, that's all for now. I'll update this whenever I get the itch or get a decent suggestion, be sure to PM or review an idea you'd like to see. Until next time!**_


	3. Bowler Hat

_**This one came to me while reading a Roman and Neo fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Roman sighed. He and Neo had made it to a small town in Vacuo without incident, but both were in need of a room and a bath. Thanks to their account still being active by some miracle, that wouldn't be too much of an issue. No, the problem was that Neo had been lost in the crowd a half-hour ago and Roman was starting to worry.

He knew his companion could take care of herself, but the two hadn't been apart for long since they met. Looking around and not seeing the multi-color-haired girl, Roman gripped his cane, adjusted his treasured bolwer hat, and began his search again.

...

Neo couldn't believe this. Sure, she could take care of herself if necessary (she was a big girl), but she always liked being next to Roman more than being on her own. If this damn crowd wasn't so big she could find him in no time, but fate seemed to hate her as she was pushed around. _This is ridiculous! I'm a crime lord's right hand! I can 1v1 a punch-happy huntress without breaking a sweat. I shouldn't be this easily defeated by a bunch of ordinary people!_

Neo let out a frustrated sigh before spotting a familiar hat. A call of "Neo!" soon following confirmed the wearer's identity as the mute girl navigated toward the hat.

She could still remember clearly when she had gotten it for him. The old boss had sent them to shake down a shop for protection money and she had spotted it on the rack next to the door. She grabbed it while Roman was getting the money and presented it to him later.

He had regarded her strangely at first, then taken the hat and placed it on his head. Neo clapped in delight and, now that she thought about it, Roman couldn't be found without the headwear.

Neo finally managed to get to Roman, tapping on the man's shoulder to get his attention. Roman turned to see who was tapping him, seeing the object of his search smiling up at him. "Neo! I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Neo rolled her eyes and made some gestures. "I know you can take care of yourself, doesn't mean I won't worry. Just like you would worry if I was gone for a long time all of a sudden."

 _He's not wrong._ Neo thought, making a few more gestures before reaching for Roman's hand.

Roman laughed, taking it. "Yeah. You would be able to find me pretty easy if I vanished. You'd just have to ask about a devishly hansome man with a cane, a white coat-"

 _"And a bowler hat with a red feather."_ Neo finished, pointing to the said article. Roman laughed again, bringing his finger across the rim of his hat.

"It is a rather defining bit of my wardrobe, huh?" he asked, turning a genuine smile toward Neo as they disappeared hand-in-hand into the crowd.

 _ **And done! I always take requests for Roman and Neo oneshots simply because this is an interesting thing, but I tend to run dry pretty quickly. Be sure to tell me what you think and maybe give some story ideas you'd like to see here. Until next time!**_


	4. Fight and Sickness

_**This one is a bit of a "What would happen if they fought" fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Neo paced the length of the floor. She and Roman had gotten a decent sized house. It was out-of-the-way with a full kitchen that she could cook in without being too cramped if Roman decided to come check on her. It had two bathrooms, which struck Neo as odd since there was only one bedroom. The bedroom issue hadn't been too hard to sort out since the pair was used to sharing a room, having needed to before Roman's takeover and just not being able to sleep without each other after.

On to Neo's problem, an ongoing issue for the past few weeks. Roman had been staying out later and later. When he did get home, he was close to passing out.

Speak of the devil, he just stumbled in. Neo was at his side instantly, supporting his weight. "H-hey Neo. What are you still doing up?"

 _"Waiting for you to come home. You've been staying out late and I worry."_ Neo replied, helping him to the couch. _"Where are you always at? Some strip club?"_

"Oh come on. You know me better than that!" Roman replied indignantly. "Besides, where I was is my business. It's nothing you need to concern yourself over." Neo's hands started waving frantically. "Hey! We talked about that kinda language." the former crime lord snapped. Neo glared at her friend before making some more gestures. "I'm telling you it's nothing to worry about. I have things under control."

 _"Like you had things under control on the airship?"_ Neo retaliated.

"That's not fair. Everything was going fine until Red showed up." Roman argued back.

 _"Well if you're so sure it's nothing then there shouldn't be a problem telling me about it! What the fuck is going on, Roman?"_ Neo demanded.

"Nothing I have to share with you! You don't have to know everything about my life, Neo." Roman snapped. Neo clenched her fists before storming into their room and slamming the door, shaking the whole house. "Guess that means I'm sleeping out here tonight."

...

Roman considered his options. It had been a week since he and Neo had had their fight, and she refused to talk to him. On the one hand, Roman knew this couldn't go on. Neo was getting more and more distant and that scared him more than he would admit. On the other, if he told her what was wrong then she'd drive herself mad with worry. Roman sighed, turning his head toward the bedroom door. He stood and made his way over.

Knocking, he opened the door. "Neo, can we talk?" he asked. Not hearing any response, and not being surprised since it was Neo, he opened the door and entered. What he saw froze him. The window was open, the yellow curtains Neo had insisted on getting swaying in the wind. On the pillow, he saw a small note he picked up and read.

 _Roman,_

 _I'm sorry, but if you can't trust me with your problems, I can't be here anymore. All I ask is that you don't look for me._

 _Neo._

Roman was out the door and down the street before the note hit the floor.

...

Neo sat at the dock, looking over the flight roster. _I can't go to Vale, Atlas is out for sure. I guess it's a debate between Menagerie and Mistral._ She sighed, trying her best to ignore the feeling she was making a huge mistake. Her instincts told her to turn around and go home. If Roman didn't think she needed to know what was going on, she should respect that, right?

"Neo!" came the familiar cry. The girl looked around frantically before feeling something press against her. She was greeted by the familiar white of Roman's coat. "Please, don't leave." he gasped.

Neo pulled back enough for Roman to see her hands as they began moving. " _Actually, I just realized how childish this was and was about to head home."_ she admitted. Roman laughed as he let one of his arms rest at his side before moving to Neo's side.

"Come on, let's go home. You and I have some things to talk about."

…...

Neo sat across from Roman at the dinner table. "Neo, you remember that black dust from when you dug me out, right?" The crime lord asked. Neo nodded. "That was one of the Griffons. It ate me in one bite, which is probably the only reason I'm alive. But it wasn't without consequences." Neo leaned in as Roman continued. "I'm really sick, Neo. The doctors said they can help treat it, but my circumstances are somewhat unique."

" _And by that you mean almost unprecedented."_ Neo replied. Roman nodded. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Because it would drive you up the walls with worry and I didn't want that." Roman replied sheepishly. "Not my best idea, apparently. My one real friend almost walked out of my life." Despite the situation, Neo giggled. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Laugh at the sick guy who made a dumb move." Neo let out a belly laugh and nearly fell out of her seat. "Come on, it wasn't that funny." Roman groaned, only succeeding in causing more laughter.

Things weren't okay. Roman was sick, Neo was of course worried, but the former had to admit something. It felt good to let Neo know what was happening. It felt like a weight had been lifted. Roman sat back and sighed as Neo calmed down and placed a comforting hand on Roman's.

Yeah, things weren't okay, but they would be. So long as they stuck together.

 _ **And done. I'm sorry, there's no way getting eaten by a Grimm and living to tell about it wouldn't do SOMETHING. Tell me what you think, let me know if my fear of these two getting OOC is founded or not, and leave some freaking ideas for oneshots. I can bend almost anything into a story so give me something to work with unless you want things to get rushed and shitty. Well, Until next time!**_


End file.
